The Adventures Of Two Friends (season 4)
The fourth season of The Adventures Of Two Friends. It consists of 19 episodes. Episodes 01. The Story Of A Mutated Polar Bear Airdate: May 14, 2004 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lillian Stewart, Penny, Fred, the Grandpa, Mindy Randall and A Man In A Polar Bear Costume Plot: Jimmy comes over to Andy's, so they can watch the next episode of their favorite TV show. Lillian interrupts them saying that grandma is sick and they have to visit her. Before departing, Fred, the Grandpa tells them a story about a mutated polar bear. After arriving at grandma's house, Jimmy and Andy hear strange noises from outside, so they go check it out. They then encounter a huge creature... Guest star: Dee Bradley Baker as a man in a polar bear costume Notes: This is the sixth full-length episode. This is the first full-length episode that doesn't feature Lucy and/or Nancy. 02a. Sports Day Airdate: June 4, 2004 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lucy Brooks, Nancy Carter, Zack Benson, Mike, Timmy, Mark, Zane and Coach Chris Mann Plot: A sports day is organized at school. The team consists of: Jimmy, Andy, Bully Gang, Mark and Zane. To impress Nancy, Jimmy is determined to win, but with the Bully Gang and Zane, he has a tough competition. After a series of cheat games and some more mishaps, Mark wins the race. Note: This episode marks the final appearance of Zane. 02b. The Wrath Of The Benson Family! Airdate: June 4, 2004 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lucy Brooks, Nancy Carter, Jerry Brooks, Mary Brooks, Lillian Stewart, Mrs. Wendy Benson, Mr. Pepey, Rick Carter, Ted Carter, Priest James, Zack Benson, Mike, Timmy, Mayor Anderson, Dave, Arnold, Miranda Carter, Willard Munson, Phil Raymond, Glenn Benson, May Benson and Killer Plot: It's always peace and quiet in Westville... well, almost. In Westville, there's a family that causes trouble to anyone in town and these are the Bensons. The family consists of: Wendy Benson, her grandson Zack, her son and daughter-in-law, Glenn and May, and family pets, Mr. Pepey and, the family dog, Killer. There wasn't any way to avoid the wrath of the Bensons. When Mrs. Benson gets sick, the Bensons feel sorry for her and start acting nice. Jimmy and Andy see that the nice Bensons are making everyone in town look and act weird, so they try to get the old Bensons back... Guest stars: Mona Marshall as Glenn and May Benson and Dee Bradley Baker as Killer 03a. Glasses Airdate: June 25, 2004 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lucy Brooks, Nancy Carter, Jerry Brooks, Mary Brooks, Miss Westerlee, Zack Benson, Mike, Timmy, Richard, Layla Bell and The Oculist Plot: Mary goes to the oculist to make sure that she can see again and takes Jimmy along to make sure that he also can see. While at the oculist's office, Jimmy accidentally covers the board with the letters in a pudding. Mary and the oculist think that he couldn't see the letters clearly, so Jimmy ends up having to wear glasses... Guest star: Ian James Corlett as the oculist 03b. Love Story Airdate: June 25, 2004 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Mrs. Wendy Benson, Mr. Pepey and Fred, the Grandpa Plot: It turns out that Mrs. Benson and Fred, the Grandpa used to love each other when they were young. Jimmy and Andy decide to pair them up, so they would no longer suffer Mrs. Benson's wrath. Guest stars: Kari Wahlgren as young Mrs. Benson and Charlie Finn as young Fred, the Grandpa 04a. Lost In A Jungle Airdate: July 9, 2004 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lillian Stewart, Penny, Forester and Various Jungle Animals Plot: When the Stewarts and Jimmy end up in South American jungle after boarding a wrong plane, they try to figure out how to find a way back home. Jimmy and Andy get lost in a jungle and encounter a lot of jungle animals. Guest stars: Phill Lewis as the forester and Dee Bradley Baker as jungle animals 04b. A Tunnel Airdate: July 9, 2004 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Mrs. Wendy Benson, Mr. Pepey, Ted Carter and Shark Plot: Jimmy decides to travel to China by digging a tunnel and takes Andy along. With digging many tunnels to wrong places, it seems that digging a tunnel to China is impossible. 05a. Hair Disaster! Airdate: July 16, 2004 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lucy Brooks, Nancy Carter, Mayor Anderson, Dave, Arnold, Matthew Rogers and Linda Garcia Plot: Jimmy and Andy make a hair growing potion for a science fair and they test it on Lucy when she had a bad haircut. However, the hair grows everywhere and everyone thinks that Lucy is a monster! 05b. Neighbor War (Part 2) Airdate: July 16, 2004 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lucy Brooks, Jerry Brooks, Mary Brooks, Scout, Willard Munson and Phil Raymond Plot: Jerry and Willard are in war again, but this time Jimmy and Andy have accidentally caused it. Jimmy and Andy try to make them up again. Note: This is the ninth episode where Lucy appears without Nancy. 06a. The Movie Airdate: July 30, 2004 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lucy Brooks, Nancy Carter, Mrs. Wendy Benson, Mr. Pepey, Miss Westerlee, Zack Benson, Mike, Timmy, Principal Sanders, Richard, Candy and Layla Bell Plot: Jimmy and Andy make a film for a school film contest. They cast several of their classmates and cast Layla in a main role. Layla is too shy to make an appearance in the movie and wants to quit, but Jimmy and Andy encourage her to not give up. Meanwhile, Lucy is annoyed that she didn't get a main role and tries to make Layla do something bad, so she could be fired from the film, but fails. In the end, Jimmy and Andy's film wins the contest. 06b. Attack Of The 50 Foot Nancy! Airdate: July 30, 2004 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lucy Brooks, Nancy Carter, Rick Carter, Ted Carter, Mayor Anderson, Dave, Arnold, Matthew Rogers, Linda Garcia and Juliet Flawlesser Plot: Nancy wishes to appear in a cosmetic commercial and Ted makes her wish come true. Unfortunately, Nancy doesn't get a part in the commercial as she's too short. Then, something falls out of a delivery truck. Nancy finds out that it's a potion that can make something grow. Nancy tries again and gets a part in the commercial, but while filming the commercial, Nancy starts to grow larger and larger and becomes a giant girl. Jimmy and Andy decide to restore Nancy to her normal size, but they have to catch her before she destroys Westville... Guest star: Susan Blakeslee as Juliet Flawlesser 07. The Prince And The Geek Airdate: August 20, 2004 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lucy Brooks, Nancy Carter, Lillian Stewart, Mrs. Wendy Benson, Mr. Pepey, Priest James, Zack Benson, Mike, Timmy, Mayor Anderson, Dave, Arnold, Matthew Rogers, Linda Garcia, Prince Andrew, Colonel Stephen, The Guards and Fritzer Plot: The colonel of Kingland, Stephen, and his son, prince Andrew (who looks identical to Andy), are coming to Westville to present an award to Mayor Anderson. Andrew is getting fed up of his life as a prince and runs away to have a normal life. Worried about his son, Stephen sends the guards to find Andrew. The guards find Andy and, due to their similar appearance, they mistake him for Andrew and take him to Stephen. Meanwhile, Andrew is found by Jimmy. Jimmy mistakes Andrew for Andy and takes him to school. While Andy has to do the tasks which were intended for Andrew to do, Andrew enjoys a prince-free life. Soon, it's time for the award presenting ceremony, but Fritzer, a rejected heir to the throne of Kingland, kidnaps Andy, thinking that he's Andrew, to eliminate him, so he could be the heir to the throne again... Guest stars: Phil LaMarr as Colonel Stephen and Jeff Bennett as Fritzer Notes: This is the seventh full-length episode. Due to the similarities between himself and Andy, Prince Andrew is also voiced by Justin Shenkarow. 08a. Festival! Airdate: September 17, 2004 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lucy Brooks, Nancy Carter, Miss Westerlee, Priest James, Danny, Mayor Anderson, Dave, Arnold, Matthew Rogers, Linda Garcia, Layla Bell, Harry, the Nose Picker, Randy, Helen Smith, Samuel Henderson, DJ McMusic and Helen's Tour Bus' Driver Plot: Mayor Anderson organizes a festival in Westville. He chooses Jimmy and Andy's class as the organization committee. Jimmy and Andy decide to have Helen Smith to come and perform in the festival. With the help of DJ McMusic, they manage to invite Helen to the festival. However, on the day of the festival, Helen seems to be late for her performance. Jimmy and Andy go to look for Helen and find out that her tour bus' engine got overheated. Helen tells Jimmy and Andy that she won't make it to the festival, but they grab her hand and take her to the festival. Helen apologizes to the audience for a delay and starts performing her new song. Guest stars: Ogie Banks as DJ McMusic and Dee Bradley Baker as Helen's tour bus' driver. Note: This episode marks the final appearance of Samuel Henderson. 08b. A Beast From Westville Airdate: September 17, 2004 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lucy Brooks, Nancy Carter, Jerry Brooks, Mary Brooks, Scout, Lillian Stewart, Penny, Mrs. Wendy Benson, Mr. Pepey, Rick Carter, Ted Carter, Priest James, Mandy, Mimmi Ross, Mayor Anderson, Fred, the Grandpa, Dave, Arnold, Matthew Rogers, Linda Garcia, Miranda Carter, Willard Munson, Shark and The Pig Family Plot: Something strange happens in Westville. A mysterious creature attacks anyone and destroys everything in its way. Fred, the Grandpa tells that the creature is none other than The Beast From Westville, a historical creature that wants revenge on humans after they took its home away from him. Ted wants to hunt the monster and shoot him down. Jimmy and Andy try to stop him, as well as trying to find the beast first. In the end, the beast is revealed to be a pig that was looking for its babies which are taken care of by the Brooks' after they got lost. Guest star: Dee Bradley Baker as the pig and its babies 09a. Lousy Opera House Airdate: November 12, 2004 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lucy Brooks, Jerry Brooks, Mary Brooks, Lillian Stewart, Primadonna Carmen and The Security Men Plot: Much to Jimmy and Andy's dismay, they go with their parents and Lucy to a opera house. After 30 minutes of getting bored watching the performance, Jimmy and Andy sneak out to look around the opera, with Lucy following them. Jimmy and Andy get caught by the security and try to run away, but end up onstage... Guest stars: Mona Marshall as Primadonna Carmen and Security Man #2, Kevin Michael Richardson as Security Man #1 and Phill Lewis as Security Man #3 Note: This is the tenth episode where Lucy appears without Nancy. 09b. Mysterious Fortune Teller Airdate: November 12, 2004 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lucy Brooks, Nancy Carter, Mayor Anderson, Fred, the Grandpa, Dave, Arnold and Mistress Selena Hypnotic Plot: There's a mysterious fortune teller in town. Jimmy and Andy decide to pay a visit to the fortune teller. Much to their surprise, the fortune teller seems to have some kind of hypnotic powers... 10a. Through The Walls Airdate: January 14, 2005 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lucy Brooks, Scout, Mrs. Wendy Benson, Mr. Pepey and The Frog Plot: On a rainy night, Jimmy, Andy and Lucy are left home alone with Jerry and Mary out for a night. When Jimmy tries to bring Scout home due to the rain, he gets locked outside. Then, a lightning almost hits Jimmy and gets knocked out. Then, a frog appears and licks Jimmy. Jimmy wakes up and tries to get back home, but suddenly, his arm goes through the wall. Jimmy finds this exciting and begins walking through the every wall in the house. Andy, Lucy and Mrs. Benson think that they're acting insane when they see Jimmy walking through the walls... Guest star: Dee Bradley Baker as the frog Note: This is the eleventh episode where Lucy appears without Nancy. 10b. Andy Who? Airdate: January 14, 2005 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lillian Stewart, Mrs. Wendy Benson and Mr. Pepey Plot: After an accident, Andy gets a blow on the head by the wall and loses his memory. Jimmy tries to help Andy get his memory back. 11a. The "You Can't Judge A Book By Its Cover" Course Airdate: January 28, 2005 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lucy Brooks, Jerry Brooks, Mary Brooks and The "You Can't Judge A Book By Its Cover" Course Instructor Plot: Jimmy and Lucy seem to have a habit of judging books by covers and this worries Andy, Jerry and Mary. They decide to sign Jimmy and Lucy to a "You Can't Judge A Book By Its Cover" course. Guest star: Lauren Tom as The "You Can't Judge A Book By Its Cover" Course Instructor Notes: Andy doesn't appear much in this episode. This is the twelfth episode where Lucy appears without Nancy. 11b. Dog Vs Cat Airdate: January 28, 2005 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lucy Brooks, Nancy Carter, Jerry Brooks, Mary Brooks, Scout, Josephine and Josephine's Owner Plot: Lucy finds a lost feline cat and decides to keep it. Everyone seems to admire the cat, making Scout jealous. At the same time, Jerry and Mary ask Lucy to find the cat's owner. Guest stars: Dee Bradley Baker as Josephine and Tress MacNeille as Josephine's Owner 12a. Treasures Inside A Nose! Airdate: February 4, 2005 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lucy Brooks, Nancy Carter, Danny, Zack Benson, Mike, Timmy, Candy, Harry, the Nose Picker, Jennifer "Jen" Ford and Nurse Laura Plot: The whole class discovers that Harry can pull some things from inside of his nose! Jimmy wants to find out if Harry has a treasure inside his nose, while the school nurse tries to figure out the reason of that Harry is constantly nose picking... Notes: Danny, Mike, Timmy, Candy and Jen have no speaking lines in this episode. This is the second episode where Jen appears without Tony. 12b. Sleepwalker Airdate: February 4, 2005 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Nancy Carter, Lillian Stewart, Penny, Mrs. Wendy Benson, Mr. Pepey, Rick Carter, Ted Carter, Dave, Arnold, Matthew Rogers, Linda Garcia, Miranda Carter, Shark and The Burglar Plot: Recently, Andy seems to be sleepwalking. Meanwhile, a burglar is on the loose and keeps stealing things from every house in Westville. The burglar sneaks into the Carters' yard while Andy also shows up there sleepwalking. Andy unknowingly helps the burglar escape. Ted finds out that his cup has been stolen and sees only Andy in his yard. So, Andy is accused of robbing Ted's house! What's next for him? Guest star: Mona Marshall as The Burglar Note: This is the fourth episode where Nancy appears without Lucy. 13-15. The Two Friends Meet Kim Possible! 16a. Neat And Tidy Airdate: March 4, 2005 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lucy Brooks, Nancy Carter, Mary Brooks, Mrs. Wendy Benson, Mr. Pepey, Zack Benson, Mike and Timmy Plot: Lucy is getting fed up with that Jimmy is always dirty. The siblings make a bet: If Jimmy will stay clean for the whole day, Lucy will massage his feet and vice versa if he loses. This proves to be a challenging bet Jimmy has made! Note: Zack and Timmy have no speaking lines in this episode. 16b. I Quit The Gang! Airdate: March 4, 2005 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Danny, Zack Benson, Mike, Timmy and Layla Bell Plot: In a argument between the Bully Gang, Timmy quits the gang. He makes friends with Jimmy and Andy and tells them about that he really doesn't want to bully anyone, but has to do what his ex-friends do. Jimmy and Andy find it hard being friends with Timmy and try to make him come back to the Bully Gang. 17-18. To The Future! 19a. Will My Parents Get Back Together? Airdate: April 8, 2005 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lillian Stewart, Penny, Steven Stewart and Whitney Frank Plot: Steven is visiting again. Andy wishes for a road trip with his whole family, but it clearly won't happen if his parents are no longer together. Lillian and Steven decide to have a little "truce" to have Andy happy and they begin to talk about how great it was when they were still together, making Andy confused. Andy then overhears his father talking to someone on the phone about a proposal. Andy thinks that his father wants to propose again to his mother and sees that this is a great chance for a road trip. In the end, Andy finds out that his parents are not remarrying each other and his father is proposing to his girlfriend. Guest star: Cree Summer as Whitney Frank Note: Jimmy doesn't appear much in this episode. 19b. The Boy Of Nature Airdate: April 8, 2005 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lucy Brooks, Nancy Carter, Jerry Brooks, Mary Brooks, Scout, Matthew Rogers, Linda Garcia and The Wolf Plot: After listening to Nancy saying that she wishes to have a boy of the nature as her boyfriend, Jimmy decides to be the boy of the nature, so he could win Nancy's heart and decides to camp out in the forest. After reports of a bad wolf on the loose around the forest, Jimmy may be in danger! Guest star: Dee Bradley Baker as The Wolf Note: This is the fourth season's final episode.